Blossom
by A-Cherry-blossom
Summary: A series of events brings Dawn and Paul closer together, but each has there own problems. Really bad at summaries. Please read. Ikarishipping. Others later. Rated M for later content.


A/N: Ok! So I know I should be finishing my other stories but I'm not really into Naruto anymore. I am still working on them though. Any please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Paul?" Dawn said in surprise. 

She was stage left, waiting to go on for her interview when a tall man with purple came in and took a seat on one of the couches in the waiting area behind her. He looked up with a blank face and locked onyx eyes with her blue ones. 

"Do I know you?" he said with a bored expression. 

Dawn walked over angrily, standing in front of him on the couch. 

"UGH! Yes! We saw each other frequently while I traveled with ash remember?" 

"Hn. Yeah the loud one. Guess you haven't changed much." 

"Why you-!" 

"Dawn you're on in five!" The stage manager said politely. 

"Right. You're not going to ruin my first big interview! I only wanted to say hi and congratulate the new champion, but forget it!" 

"Hn. Whatever, like anything you say would be significant to me. Why would they even want to interview you?" 

Dawn stood there, in her dress that she had ironed and then re ironed in preparation for this event. She had stayed out all day yesterday to find the perfect outfit and worked herself up all night trying to practice answers to possible questions, and now, here comes Paul with his attitude almost ruining her mood. 

"Well Paul, for your information I just won the third consecutive Grand Festival, a new record in Sinnoh so I am sure they have a lot to ask me about," she said with clenched teeth. 

"Congratulations then. Are we done?" 

Dawn hesitated, surprised he complimented her but was irritated by his tone. 

"Y-yes congrats again good luck with your interview too." 

"Hn." Paul said before returning to his seat on the couch. 

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special guest. You'll recognize her instantly from her unique blue hair. She is known in the contest world for her beautiful combinations and adorable pokemon and now a third time Grand Festival winner please join me in welcoming Ms. Dawn Berlitz!" 

_'Was he being sarcastic? Or was he actually impressed? Agh why today of all days!' _

Dawn quickly composed herself at the sound of her name and allowed the stage manager to direct to on stage to the awaiting love seat and her launch into fame.

-A few months later- 

"How can I be lost! Ugh! Stupid map!" Dawn shouted angrily before throwing said object to the ground. She stood on the sidewalk in veilstone city in a big white hat a little blue sundress, pouting and cursing her decision to walk. Finally, taking a deep breath she bent over to pick up the map and tried to continue where she left off. 

"Ok if I'm reading this right, this next right should be Walburgh St. which means-oof!"  
>She bumped into someone and fell to the ground on her ass. The person also dropped the drink he had in his hand, spilling what appeared to be a cherry slushie all over her. <p>

"Oh no! My dress! I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going!" 

Looking up, she saw Paul staring at her, smirking. 

"Yeah you think?" 

"Oh! Paul! I never thought I'd say this but I'm so glad to see you!" Dawn said eagerly, quickly getting to her feet. Paul looked at her confused, definitely not the reaction he expected. 

"Please I'm so lost I've been walking for over an hour, I spent all my cash on this stupid map and left my wallet at my clothing launch and my cell phone died! I know you're from here, could you please help me get to my hotel and could I use your phone to call my assistant to go get my wallet?" She stared at him with huge watery eyes. He thought she looked so helpless, almost to tears, in a now dirty, wet dress, and completely stranded. 

"Hn. Troublesome, it would be you wouldn't it. Fine follow me." 

"Oh thank you! I would hug you but I wouldn't want to stain your nice shirt!" 

He ignored her and continued walking with her following behind. 

_'He really does look nice,'_ she thought. She was able to see him better outdoors than the last time in the low backstage lighting. He wore a white button down shirt with sleeves to his elbows, and simple black jeans. He had broad shoulders and his hair reached the nape of his neck. 

"Troublesome, get in. Do you want me to leave you?" 

"Huh?" Dawn said confused. She didn't realise they had stopped next to a limo where Paul stood holding the door for her to get in. She quickly did and he slid in next to her. They sat there for a few minutes before he finally said, "Did you just want to sit here or did you plan on telling the driver where you're staying?" 

"Oh! Right!" She said snapping out of her daydream. "Ummm. About that, I can't go back there! The paparazzi will be waiting especially when they see the limo and I'm covered in cherry slushie!" 

"And who's fault is that?" 

"Well it was your slushie," she commented gently. 

"Hn. And your were being thoughtless and walked right into me." 

"But, it was an accident! Please I can't go back looking like this!" 

"Fine go buy something from a store or something." 

"I can't I don't have any money on me!" 

"Shit. Troublesome you are so annoying. I need to get home. I'll give you cash. Buy some clothes and take a cab." 

"I-I'm annoying?" she said with tears forming again. Suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly and it set her over the edge and she began crying in her hands. 

"Shit. Stop crying!" 

"I-I can't! T-this is s-such a mess! Every-t-thing is going so bad! W-why does this have to h-happen to m-me!" 

"Damn it! Why does trouble always follow you! Would you stop crying. Tom just take us home." 

"W-what?" 

"Look I'll take you to my place, you can shower and I'll find you some clothes and then I'll take you to your hotel." 

"O-ok thanks Paul. I'm really sorry about all of this. Thanks for not being such a jerk or abandoning me," Dawn said calming down. Just then, her stomach rumbled loudly again. 

"I'd better get you some food too then," he said with a smirk. 

She smiled at him with a small blush of embarrassment before laying back to enjoy the ride, full of relief.


End file.
